


Fright Night

by maxride003



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Halloween, secret skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxride003/pseuds/maxride003
Summary: This Halloween, the Fakes have convinced their fearless leader to take a walk through a haunted house. An easy enough task, especially since it's housed in an elementary school full of tiny children. It can't be that bad for Geoff. Right?





	Fright Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a secret skeleton event, amongst the RT writer community! I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Have a happy Halloween!

The sun had set but it was still early, a side effect of the changing seasons that left Geoff faintly disoriented. A full moon rose over the city, perfectly in theme with the evening, its glow dimmed by the ambient light of Los Santos. A cool wind blew through the streets and sent a chill down Geoff’s spine, as the autumn chill bit through his suit.

The street was brightly lit by street lights, the headlights of idling cars, flashlights, festive purple and orange spotlights, and the nearly blinding lights over the school’s entrance. Children ran by in their costumes, clutching pumpkin-shaped pails filled with candy, and often trailed by parents or older siblings. There was a steady stream of kids filing into the school, the doors of which were watched by a kind looking young woman dressed as a mummy. Streamers hung over the open doorway, and the inside of the school halls were completely dark except for the occasional strobe of dim light beyond.

Laughter and excited chatter filled the air, as well as the occasional small shriek from inside the building as a small child ran into something scary. Geoff tried to keep himself from jumping at the sudden shouts, trying his best to look calm and relaxed, even if his shoulders were a little too tense. It was just a stupid kids haunted house, he wasn’t supposed to be scared. Not when there were five year olds walking into the building ahead of him.

A hand fell on his shoulder and Geoff couldn’t keep from jumping, a nervous squeak forcing its way out of his throat without consulting him first. He looked around, fixing Jack with his best indignant scowl as he straightened and brushed off his suit. Jack only grinned at him, his eyes sparkling with quiet laughter at Geoff’s expense.

“You ready to go?” Jack asked, the grin never fading from his face. Geoff only scowled more, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into this,” Geoff griped, attention straying over to the school.

“C’mon, Geoff, you have to be braver than that tiny puppy dog over there,” Jack said, pointing to a small child that could still be young enough to be considered a toddler, who was marching their way firmly up to the doors of the school, fuzzy dog ears flopping with every step and an adult only one step behind.

“Of course I am,” Geoff said. “But it’s… This is… It’s for kids, Jack! I shouldn’t be here going through something that was set up just for kids.” That was it, that was why he didn’t want to be here. Of course that was it.

Jack laughed, patting Geoff on the shoulder. “We’ll be in and out in two minutes. And then you can actually tell the lads that you went to a haunted house.”

“I could tell them that anyway,” Geoff said petulantly. Then he dropped his arms, fidgeting with the bottom of his jacket instead. It couldn’t be that bad. It  _ was _ just for kids. “Alright, yeah, let’s get it over with.”

“It’ll be fun, Geoff, you’ll see,” Jack said cheerfully. He put a hand on Geoff’s back, steering him toward the school doors.

The young woman at the door smiled at them as they entered, behind a couple eager children dressed up like superheroes. Geoff brushed the black streamers aside, stepping into a darkened hallway decorated with paper cut outs of bats and pumpkins and black cats. More streamers dangled from the ceiling and between doorways, and fake spider webs were draped along the walls with big, plastic spiders hanging from them. A CD player somewhere further down the hall played a spooky soundtrack.

Adults in costume stood along the hall, some jumping out from behind doorways or sneaking up behind kids, occasionally eliciting a high-pitched shriek from them. Most handed out candy or joked around with props and toys. Geoff relaxed as he watched. It was a single stretch of hallway, the doors at the end opened to the yard beyond. It was hardly haunted, or even all that spooky, except for the lighting.

Geoff started to follow the children down the hallway, but Jack grabbed his arm and stopped him. “Not down there,” Jack said, gently tugging Geoff off to the side. “That’s just a trick or treat hallway, for the little ones. Over here.”

Jack pulled him over to a set of double doors that closed off the rest of the school from the public, the small windows set into them completely dark. Unease started creeping down Geoff’s spine again and he looked around. “You’re kidding, right? That can’t be a kids’ haunted house, there’s no kids going inside.”

“Don’t you trust me, Geoff?” Jack asked, looking faintly hurt.

“No,” Geoff said bluntly, making Jack laugh as he pushed open the door.

“Look, it’ll be fine. I’ll be with you the whole time, okay? Come on,” Jack said, holding the door open for Geoff. Geoff watched him warily, but then slowly stepped through the door.

When the doors closed behind him, Geoff was blind. The last hallway had been dark, but light had still shone in from the open doorways, small flashlights, and plastic candles lighting plastic pumpkins. Here, there was nothing. Geoff instinctively reached out for Jack, his fingers latching onto Jack’s shirt as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness.

The reason for the sheer blackness became apparent once Geoff’s eyes adjusted to the dim light that leaked through in a thin slit before him. The walls and back side of the door had been covered with something black, and fabric hung down in front of him in a dark curtain. The little bit of light that came through the slight opening was harsh and flickering.

“Um...maybe we can just go back and go trick or treating,” Geoff suggested, and his voice was cracking into something kind of squeaky as he spoke.

“It’s fine, Geoff. I promise. Just follow me, okay?” Jack said, gently taking Geoff’s hand off his sleeve and brushing through the curtain. For a moment, the slow strobe light lit up the small starting space, throwing a horribly elongated shadow from Jack against the wall, before the curtains fell again and the light diminished.

Geoff lingered for just a second before he steeled himself and pushed his way through as well. “It’s just for kids, it’s just for kids, it’s just for kids,” he muttered under his breath, hardly even noticing that he was speaking.

A strobing light cast the room in sharp shadows and harsh white. It wasn’t a large space, black canvas everywhere trapping Geoff inside. There was writing on the walls, dripping paint begging for help, hand prints smeared in desperate, scrabbling lines. Chains hung from the ceiling and snaked around the floor, one of them nearly hitting Geoff in the head when he stepped through. Jack was nowhere to be seen - he must have gone on ahead.

“Jack?” Geoff called, shuffling forward through the room, the hair on the back of his neck prickling up. “Jack, wait.” A hand grabbed his ankle and Geoff yelped, jumping and spinning around to face it, his hand dropping to where he normally kept his gun. Except that Jack had made him leave it at home.

A skeletal hand reached out from the cuff of a chain, its fingers clinging the fabric of Geoff’s sock. The light flashed off a pale skull not much further away, the shadows of its eye sockets deep and dark, and Geoff scrambled backwards. “Jack,” he called again, his voice cracking with nerves. No one answered, and Geoff whimpered quietly to himself as he shuffled slowly forward.

Another set of fabric curtains were brushed aside, and as soon as Geoff stepped foot on the other side, there was a loud, piercing scream. He leapt backwards, getting tangled in the curtains, and it took him a moment to realize he’d been yelling right alongside it. Geoff uncurled from his defensive position, warily looking around.

Though the room was still draped in black, the light in the corner was solid, if dim, illuminating the space. Thick wires ran across the floor, something was splattered on the walls, and more bones littered the floor. They were broken and stained, with what Geoff didn’t want to know.

Another scream tore through the room, coupled by a serious of heavy thumps, and Geoff yelled out again, snatching one of the broken rib bones off the floor and holding it in front of him protectively. In the corner of the room was a chair with thick restraints, and a helmet like on old electric chairs. A person was strapped to it, blood dripping down from the edge of the metal band of the helmet and burn marks stretching across their face. The straps kept them strapped to the chair, and their clothing was dirty and stained.

Geoff locked eyes with them, and was given another high-pitched scream in response. Geoff beat a hasty retreat, scrambling out of the space and through the only exit, a doorway off to one side, probably the entrance to a classroom.

The walls were tight and narrow, a hallway lit with flickering torches holding fake flames that made Geoff’s shadow dance against the wall. He still clutched the rib bone, smooth and plastic, in a death grip in his hands as he inched forward. He was starting to think that Jack had abandoned him.

The narrow walkway wound back and forth in a tight maze. Lights flashed overhead, and a low rumble of thunder sent the soles of Geoff’s shoes vibrating. He’d turned into the second switchback, nervous and jumpy as a low moaning started up all around him. Around the next corner, Geoff thought he saw the flash of a pale face, and he stopped in his tracks.

“Hello?” he said weakly, staring at the now darkened corner. “Jack, come on, man, this isn’t funny.” A pleased, almost manic laugh responded, and Geoff spun around on his heel. He knew that laugh. “Michael?” The name cracked into a squeak halfway through, and Geoff cleared his throat. “Michael, if that’s you, I’m kicking you out of this crew when this is over. I swear.”

Geoff shuffled sideways, trying not to look forward as much as possible, not wanting to see what might be jumping out at him through the darkness. It didn’t help as he rounded the corner, and a bright, leering clown face appeared directly in front of Geoff. He shrieked, lashing out with his safety rib, though it didn’t connect with the figure that jumped backwards with a mocking laugh.

It was definitely Michael, even underneath the horrid face paint. The curly mess of hair gave it away, even after the laughter. Michael was dressed in a garishly patterned clown outfit that looked worn and degraded, and he dragged a bat behind him. A wide, wild grin stretched across his face, before he turned and ran off into the twisting hallways.

“You’re so off the crew!” Geoff hollered after him. Michael’s laugh echoed around the space in answer.

With a small burst of bravery fueled by annoyance, Geoff pushed on, twisting and turning through the tight halls. Twice more, Michael popped up in front of him, making Geoff scramble backwards in surprise. Then there was a doorway leading out, and Michael was nowhere to be seen.

At least until something hooked itself around Geoff’s ankle and he threw his hands out to catch himself on the wall. Even before he’d gotten his balance back, Geoff whipped around, wobbling on the balls of his feet, and caught sight of Michael with his baseball bat held out in front of him, where Geoff’s foot had been.

Geoff kept one hand on the wall to stabilize himself, and threw the plastic rib bone at Michael with the other. It missed, and Michael disappeared back into the halls, grinning widely the entire time. With a nervous glance around to make sure no one else was going to jump out at him, Geoff hurried back into the hall and snatched up the rib bone, clutching it to his chest with both hands.

A red glow came from the next room, throwing sharp shadows over everything. From further ahead drifted the slow, creepy music of a nursery rhyme, interrupted by small bursts of static and whispers. Discarded toys lay across the floor, and papers were plastered to the walls with scratchy kids drawings. People with blood coming from their necks and X’s for eyes, monsters with claws and great big teeth, and a few of an all black figure made of scribbled darkness.

Whimpering quietly to himself, Geoff moved sideways through the door, gripping his plastic rib like his life depended on it.

The room he stepped into was big and open, at least before considering the furniture that clogged the floor. It looked like a kids’ room, a small bed with cartoon characters on the sheets, a dresser, toy chests, shelves, blocks. Only it was the worst kids’ room Geoff had ever actually seen.

Everything was shoved around and stacked to make a twisting path through the room. A red light hung from the ceiling, rotating gently, and throwing images of snakes and demons and witches out on everything it touched. The colorful blankets on the bed were rumpled and stained with something dark. It looked like a black ooze dripped off of most of the furniture, and stuffed animals and dolls seemed to watch Geoff as he took baby steps into the room.

Something moved in the corner of his eye, and Geoff closed his eyes immediately with a quiet, nervous moan. “Go away. Leave me alone,” he said, in barely a whisper. The only sound was his feet dragging against the floor, and the messed up music coming from somewhere in the room. With his eyes still closed, he slammed his shin into something solid and cried out, more in surprise than pain.

Unfortunately, moving with his eyes closed didn’t seem to be working.

Geoff cracked open one eye, ready to shut it again in a second’s notice. He just needed to see enough to navigate, and then he could get out, and maybe miss all of the scary. Something moved again, a piece of the darkness that shuffled between pieces of furniture, and Geoff hurried away from it. “No. Nope. No. No, no, no, nononono,” he breathed, as the darkness continued to move in and around the room with ease.

It dropped to all fours, and Geoff lost it for a moment, hurrying on before he caught sight of whatever it was again. Then he caught sight of it slithering out from beneath the bed, almost behind him, and Geoff quickly shut his eyes again, standing still. “Go  _ away _ ,” he pleaded.

Something brushed against Geoff’s arm, and he screamed, jumping up in the air with his arms coming up to cover his face. He stubbornly refused to open his eyes, tentatively reaching out one hand to feel his way through the room. Fingers trailed along the back of his hand, and Geoff screamed out again, opening his eyes and flailing out with his arms to scare off whatever it was.

The blackness crouched in front of him, on hands and feet, its head turned toward him. Its fingers were long and clawed, spines rose up from its back, and it had no face. Geoff scrambled backwards, and it moved with him, in a strange, loping gait that kept it close to the ground. It regarded Geoff for a moment more, and then turned and vanished behind the dresser.

Geoff hurried out of the room, focused only on his feet so he didn’t see the thing moving around him anymore. He pushed through another curtain, and found himself in a stretch of hallway that was better lit.

Tentatively, he looked up, gripping the rib bone so tightly his fingers hurt. He was back in the school’s hallway, the walls still covered in black, but there were no other spooky decorations. A pair of doors leading outside were open at the end of the hall, letting comforting light stream into the space. Geoff let out a breath, relaxing slightly as he hurried toward the doors.

Behind him, there was the rev of an engine, and the horrible scream of a chainsaw. He chanced a quick glance backwards, sure it would just be another sound effect. Instead, Geoff caught sight of a man in a leather butcher’s apron stained with blood, wearing a hockey mask, and brandishing an actual chainsaw.

Geoff yelled and threw the bone, turning and running out of the school as fast as he could. For a moment, the sound of the chainsaw pursued him, before it died down and stopped all together. Geoff burst outside, relishing the cool night air against his sweaty face, and gasped for breath.

“There you are!” Jack said, stepping in front of him with a smile. “I told you to follow me.”

Geoff looked up at Jack for a moment, and then punched him in the chest. “You’re an asshole. All of you, you’re all assholes,” he declared.

There was movement behind him, and Geoff turned warily, clutching at Jack’s sleeve. The rest of the crew followed him outside, most of them looking far too pleased with themselves. The chainsaw hung from Ryan’s hand, the hockey mask pushed up on top of his head. Jeremy had pulled off the black mask he wore, a black bodysuit clinging to him. Michael had the baseball bat slung up on one shoulder, that grin still fixed firmly in place. Only Gavin looked as upset as Geoff felt, the blood and burn marks stretching over his face.

“You didn’t have to shock me for  _ real _ , Michael,” he complained, rubbing at his wrist with one hand.

“It was just a little shock,” Michael argued. “And it definitely made you scream, didn’t it?” Gavin pouted at him.

“Did you bring a real chainsaw?” Jeremy asked, reaching out to touch the tool Ryan held. Ryan’s triumphant grin was more than answer enough.

“Of course! It wouldn’t be as fun to use a prop. And I already had one at home.”

“Why do you have a chainsaw?”

“Do you really want to know?”

Jeremy paused, and then shook his head. “No, probably not.”

Geoff looked between them all, waiting for his heart rate to go down, for his breathing to go back to something resembling normal. “You all are fired,” he said blandly, turning and walking away from his crew. “That’s it, you’re done, I swear it! All of you, assholes.” He only heard quiet chuckling behind him as he walked away, intending to spend the rest of Halloween somewhere a little less exciting.


End file.
